


If You Could Just Try

by WangCharEr



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, Team Peraya, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Characters, Peraya fluff, This is a no-angst-zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangCharEr/pseuds/WangCharEr
Summary: "Let's make a deal." Singto immediately turned to face Krist, intrigued. "If by this time, next year, you don't have any feeling for me, then I'll completely forget my feelings for you and move on." He paused slightly before amending. "Or at least try to." And Singto couldn't keep his lips from quirking up in a small smile because this was so like Krist. He wouldn't give up without a fight.





	If You Could Just Try

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for a while now and this has been my first attempt at a completed work. I hope it's at least a little good.

Singto still remembered what Krist had told him during the [Sotus S Nation Y Fanmeeting in Chiangmai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjzPSjRSEtI&index=15&t=0s&list=PLiYKg-Umai5ItPSu-iIcSOXCAhJJoYVGL&ab_channel=ThienLoc) last year. They had been told to perform a scene from the first episode when Kongpob wakes Arthit up for his first day of work. Krist moved to the front of the stage and sat down cross-legged and Singto had followed, lying down on his lap with his face to the audience.

Krist leaned down and Singto could feel his breath on his ear and his cheek. He blew softly on his ear and Singto could not deny that he felt a tingle roll down his spine as he smiled. However, he had never expected Krist to say what he did when he began to speak. He had no idea what had possessed the other man to say what he had when they were on stage, in an arena hall filled to capacity with fans. Thankfully, Krist had not used his mic, otherwise, Singto couldn't the amount of chaos and mayhem that would arise after clips from the fanmeeting aired.

 _"P'Sing, I have something to tell_ you. _"_ Krist said softly and Singto's smile stiffened slightly but he forced himself to relax as Krist continued. _"I have wanted to say it for a while now and I can't hold it back anymore."_ Krist paused and inhaled, shifting his gaze from Singto's face to try and gather up the courage he needed. Finally, his gaze shifted back to Singto, _"I like you, P'Sing."_ There, he had said it. Krist felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

  
Shock. That's all Singto felt in that moment. He completely forgot that they were at a fanmeeting, swiftly turning his head to lock eyes with Krist. The other man bit his bottom lip coquettishly, and Singto could only just stare up at him helplessly. It wasn't that he was disgusted or anything like that, it's just that he himself couldn't exactly figure out his feelings for Krist in general. He definitely knew that he didn't see the other man as 'just' a friend because normal friends wouldn't feel the need to constantly be in physical contact with their male friend or feel the need to have them sit in their lap or cuddle them. He knew this because he only felt these things towards Krist, he couldn't imagine doing all these intimate things with any of his other male friends.

The voices of their other co-stars and friends snapped them out of the intimate moment, reminding them that they were in the presence of countless other people. Krist was then told to use the mic the second time around so that the fans could also hear but for the life of him, Singto could only think about Krist's confession. The fanmeeting proceeded but what Krist had told him stayed in the back of his mind throughout the duration of the fanmeeting later that night.

When they were back in their hotel room alone, which they were sharing, as usual, there was an awkward air around them. Singto lingered at the door aimlessly after they had taken off their shoes. Krist looked at him and sighing, he grabbed his hand, pulled him over to the sofa and sat him down, then sat down facing him. _"Okay, let's talk."_

Singto could only nod because he couldn't think clearly at the moment. His mind was completely blank. A whole minute passed without either one of them speaking before Krist sighed again. _"Right. I'll begin then."_ Singto again only nodded. _"I told you that I liked you. Any thoughts on that?"_ Krist looked at him and they locked gazes again before Singto broke it, turning to look out the hotel window instead.

He really didn't know what to say to Krist. All his thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't seem to string together a coherent thought. He watched in the reflection of the window as Krist ran a hand through his hair, his fingers lingering and gripping the roots for a moment as his shoulders slumped. He watched as the other man sighed again, his eyes trailing over his face before seeming to gather himself up as if he had come to a resolution. Singto shifted his gaze back on the night view of the city, Chiangmai really was beautiful, especially in the night.

 _"Let's make a deal."_ Singto immediately turned to face Krist, intrigued. _"If by this time, next year, you don't have any feeling for me, then I'll completely forget my feelings for you and move on."_ He paused slightly before amending. _"Or at least try to."_ And Singto couldn't keep his lips from quirking up in a small smile because this was so like Krist. He wouldn't give up without a fight. Krist noticed his smile and he, in turn, grinned back at him. _"So, it's a deal?"_ He asked and Singto nodded.

 _"Yeah, it's a deal."_ He replied softly, to Krist's visible relief. Krist's grin widened making Singto laugh and before he knew it, he was crushed with 59kg of his favourite 'nong'.

That was a year ago, today.

It had been exactly one year ago on this day that Krist had confessed his feelings for him. In the time following that, their relationship had changed completely and they had grown closer. Singto found himself wanting to learn more about Krist, his likes and dislikes, what makes him tick, his favourites and things like that. The thing that had changed the most was that Singto found himself more open to skinship with Krist. Before, he would still have lingering feelings of discomfort when they had skinship at events or in public, but now he loves it. In fact, he sometimes seeks out Krist of his own accord whether they are in public or in private. He found out that they had a lot of things in common, for example, they both liked playing games, they both had similar taste in comics. However, he also found out their differences, like how they had completely different tastes in music, how they liked different brands of fashion, their different tastes in foods. Another thing that surprised him is that he becomes more playful when he's with Krist. Anyone who knows Singto would describe him as a serious, quiet person but when he's around Krist, his childishness comes out. He finds himself acting in ways that he wouldn't with anyone else.

During the following year, Singto had come to terms with his feelings for Krist. There had been many moments throughout the year where Singto had learned something new about Krist that had made him fall deeper in love with the other man, even more than he already had. And now here he was, standing in front of Krist's door holding a bouquet of roses in both hands and feeling nervous as hell. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited.

After three minutes of silence, he knocked again, louder this time, and waited. And waited again. He was growing more nervous as the minutes ticked by. _'Krist wouldn't not be home, right?'_ He thought worriedly because if he wasn't then everything would be ruined. He'd planned to take Krist out on a date after telling him how he feels about him. It was already almost a quarter to two o'clock and their dinner reservation was at 2:30 pm. Singto had booked a reservation at a nice secluded restaurant that would allow them the privacy they needed.

He shifted the roses into one hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Krist's number and waited. And waited. And waited. Krist wasn't picking up. He was starting to get worried now. He rung the phone again and was picked up on the third ring. _'Finally!'_ He breathed.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice filtered through the speaker and Singto felt a bolt of arousal shoot to his groin.

Singto cleared his throat before replying. "Krist? Where are you?"

A groan was his answer. _'Okay, Krist? You're going to have to stop being all sexy and making these noises because they are killing me!'_ Singto whined inwardly.

"P'Sing?" Singto shook his head trying to get the arousing images out of his mind. He had a plan to initiate and see through and hopefully by the end, he would have a boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in bed. What's the matter?" The was a shuffle of fabric from the other end of the line and Singto guessed Krist was either sitting up or getting more comfortable in his bed.

"Come to the front door." Singto replied because he didn't have any time to waste. It was already 10 minutes to 2 o'clock. Krist groaned again before there was another shuffle of fabric again. Finally, he heard footsteps getting nearing the front door. And then it opened.

There Krist stood, in long pajama bottoms and a black oversized hoodie, his hair sleep ruffled, eyes slightly swollen and he had the most adorable frown on his face. All in all, he looked grumpy but Singto had never seen a more stunning sight in his life. His heart hammered in his chest and the hand holding his phone trembled as he let it fall down from his ear. Gosh, how he loved this man.

"Hey." His voice came out breathless but he didn't care one bit.

Krist, who was still drowsy felt his eyes that had been almost shut, widen as they focused on Singto. He was dressed nicely in fitted jeans, a black turtleneck, a long jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck, and he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" Krist stuttered out making Singto smile.

 _'Cute.'_ He thought. He knew for a fact that they wouldn't be able to make it to their reservation in time. The was no way Krist would have enough time to get ready. But all he could think about at the moment was _'fuck the reservation'_ they could go to dinner anytime they wanted. Plus he could make a mean bowl of instant noodles or they could just order in. In fact, now that Singto thought of it, it would be better to have a date here at Krist's house because they would have all the privacy they need. They would also be more comfortable and they could do anything they want without fear of being seen by the fans or the paparazzi. They still had to think about their careers after all.

_But for now, Singto has a plan to initiate and set in motion. A plan which had been revised to ensure its success._

 

 


End file.
